Painful Curse
by KimAzuki30
Summary: Kau melihatnya? Pandangan kosong dari matanya membuatku pilu. Sinar indah itu telah hilang. Amarahku meluap, tapi pada siapa? Siapa yang dapat disalahkan bila aku yang melakukannya ? ChangKyu/ChangTae ? Aku agak khawatir sama judulnya, ada yang bisa benerin ? Kalo ada tolong di kolm review ya Gomawo


Bisakah kau melihat mataku? Tatap aku dan katakan kata itu sekali lagi. Tepati janjimu yang berkata bahwa kau akan selalu mengatakan kata "Saranghae"~ Cho Kyuhyun

Bisakah kita lupakan semua memori kita? Melepaskan merpati yang selalu kita kekang. Karena aku tahu, aku tak bisa lagi bersamamu. Mianhae...~ Shim Changmin

Bisakah kita melihat keadaannya saat ini? Bagaimana perasaanmu, dia, dan aku? Kapan kau akan terus menggenggam tanganku dan dia? Sampai kapan kau memertahankan perasaan semumu padanya? ~Lee Taemin

Painful Curse

Cho Kyuhyun as Jung Kyuhyun

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin

Lee Taemin as Choi Taemin

~Yang lain menyusul~

Rated semi M

Hurt/comfort, drama, romance, tragedy, dan genre akan berubah sesuai alur cerita

Disclaimer : Tokoh milik mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, saya hanya meninjam dan berharap mereka menjadi milik saya.

Warn : typos, bahasa tidak baku, klise, mungkin banyak yang mengambil tema ini juga, tidak sesuai eyd, dll.

Summary : Kau melihatnya? Pandangan kosong dari matanya membuatku pilu. Sinar indah itu telah hilang. Amarahku meluap, tapi pada siapa? Siapa yang dapat disalahkan bila aku yang melakukannya ? ChangKyu/ChangTae ?

.:Happy Reading.:

PROLOG

Langit tampak indah malam ini. Angin malam berhembus diantara keheningan malam, melingkupi tubuh ringkihnya yang terbalut sayap malaikat yang telah ternoda. Manik karamelnya tampak kosong, kehilangan segala cahaya hidupnya. Bahu kecilnya tampak tenang setelah beberapa saat yang lalu tampak bergetar hebat. Ia menunggu, tapi apa ? Untuk apa ? Siapa ? Pemuda itu pun kebingungan.

* * *

"Aahh...," terdengar desahan halus dari seorang namja manis. Lidahnya tampak basah dan ternoda, meninggalkan jejak dari lidah dan gigitan nakal yang ia terima. Desahannya berubah menjadi lenguhan ketika paha dalamnya merasakan sentuhan intim dari sang lawan.

"C-Cwannghhh... ahh... henthik-ahnn!" tangannya mencoba menghalangi sentuhan-sentuhan yang telah mendarat di balik kemejanya. Sang lawan pun terlihat menyerah, terlihat dari berhentinya gerakan tangannya dan mulai melepaskan tubuh itu perlahan.

"Uurrgh.., ada apa Baby ?" pria jangkung itu tampak menawan dengan kemeja berantakannya, memenjara sang namja manis. Tampak sekali belum ingin mengakhiri kegiatan panas mereka. Pandangannya yang intens membuat sang namja manis bernama Taemin itu memerah.

"A-apakah kau telah menjemput Kyuhyun-ssi?" pandangan takut-takut dari manik bonekanya tampak imut. Membuat Changmin tertegun dan ingin memakan namja mungil itu lagi. Membuatnya ingin menakhlukkan namja cantik itu dalam lingkup nikmatnnya dan menjeritkan namanya hingga serak. Ahh..., membayangkan itu membuat adik kecil Changmin berdiri tegak kembali.

"C-cwangiee ?" Taemin terlihat kesal saat tak ada tanggapan dari Changmin, ditambah arah pandang Changmin yang menuju pada dadanya yang terekspos dari kemeja transparannya.

"A-ah ?! Iya ?" Changmin tampak tersentak dari imajinasi liarnya. Membuat Taemin mengerucutkan bibir ranumnya.

"Apakah kau telah menjemput Kyuhyun-ssi ?" tanyanya dengan nada jutek. Dengan segera Changmin mengingat istrinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan istrinya sendirian di taman kantor dan berjanji menjemputnya ? Apakah istrinya melihat kegiatannya bersama taemin.

Dengan segera ia berlari keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju lift. Melihat dari jendela keberadaan Kyuhyun. Dan bersyukur istrinya masih berada di tempat yang ia perintahkan. Walaupun ia tak tahu apa yang telah ia goreskan ke hati istrinya.

.

.

"Haah..., hah..., mianhae Kyu" nafasnya tampak menderu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat tak melihat pergerakan dari tubuh mungil istrinya. Ada apa ? Apa yang terjadi ?

TBC

* * *

Uugghh..., aku bener-bener minta maaf nggak segera ngelanjutin ff Hurt. Nggak tau kenapa sekarang feelku sama ChangKyu ?! Padahal yang Hurt belum kelar. Please RnR dan makasih yang udah mau baca ff dengan kisah klise kayak gini! Annyeong !


End file.
